


Czerwień na śniegu, ptaszę rozszarpane

by Filigranka



Series: I jakiż to eliksir (zdoła przywrócić mi) [8]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, M/M, Nietzsche Blake Derrida i in. oficjalnie popierają foe yay, Polski | Polish, dialogi dialogi, fandom mi nie napisał, fizyczne okazywanie czułości bez wsparcia emocjonalnego, hate: connecting people vel negatywne emocje jako zaprawa, manipulacje manipulantami, podmiot czynności twórczych pisze by bawić autorkę, pornografia duchowa dla autorki, strumienie świadomości, tylko niekoniecznie erotyczne. autorka czuje się usprawiedliwiona więc, wymuszona czułość, wzmiankowana przemoc fizyczna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth przy kolejnym powrocie nie traci czasu na Strife'a tylko, nauczony doświadczeniem, szuka tych, którzy <i>mogą</i> mieć dostęp do Jenovy. Ba, prawdopodobnie mają. A że są to jego dawni ulubieńcy, cóż, szkoda.</p><p>Takie tam, prawie PWP, a na pewno równie jak przy PWP pozbawione logiki fabularnej innej niż "bo autorka chce".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czerwień na śniegu, ptaszę rozszarpane

**Author's Note:**

> Jako PWP należy to traktować. Taki wpis, jakiego by małe ja sobie życzyło na kink_meme albo kink_bingo, po prostu.

Zimno. Szorstki beton pod palcami, które próbowały znaleźć podparcie: ukruszenie, zgrubienie, cokolwiek. Pistolet leżał jeszcze w dłoni, ale to nie miało znaczenia, Rufus nie zdołałby wycelować zgrabiałymi rękami. Próbował oddychać najciszej, jak się dało, uspokoić bicie serca, wyrównać oddech. Rana na nodze paliła; powinien użyć materii leczniczych, ale ich poświata i mruczenie mogłaby zdradzić jego pozycję. Liczył godziny, minuty, w końcu nawet sekundy.  
     Trzy dni temu musiał uciec z turkami z Edge'u – Sephiroth powrócił, najwyraźniej tym razem na tyle rozsądny, by nie prowokować Strife'a, tylko skupić się na korporacji – dwadzieścia trzy godziny temu przeciwnik wpadł na ich trop. Pół godziny później uznali, że pora się rozdzielić, Tseng został z Shinrą. I helikopterem. Dwadzieścia godzin temu Reno przestał odpowiadać na wezwania. Szesnaście godzin i trzy kwadrans temu: Rude. Dziesięć i pół godziny temu: Elena.  
     Cztery godziny temu helikopter odmówił nagle posłuszeństwa i turk stwierdził, bardzo, bardzo spokojnie, że zostali znalezieni. Dwieście osiemnaście minut temu zaczął perswadować pryncypałowi, iż ten musi znaleźć schronienie – zaczynało zmierzchać, lał deszcz, stara fabryka była tylko parę kilometrów dalej – a jego zostawić, by zachować choćby minimalne szanse na ucieczkę. Sześć minut później prezydent go posłuchał.  
     Droga zajęła mu siedemdziesiąt trzy minuty – padało, ścieżka zamieniła się w błoto, od dwóch dni nie spał dłużej niż godzinne drzemki. Kiedy doszedł, stwierdził, iż drzwi dawno zabrano, dach budynku przeciekał, jednak spędzenie nocy na dworze, gdzie temperatura spadła do około zera stopni, wyglądało na zdecydowanie gorszą opcję.  
     Zmęczony, przemoczony i wychłodzony. Miał przy sobie racje żywnościowe, które szybko skonsumował – sto dziewięć minut temu, precyzyjnie – obszedł mniej więcej pomieszczenia, próbując znaleźć cokolwiek, co mogłoby go ogrzać. Szabrownicy najwyraźniej byli pierwsi, miejsce ogołocono dosłownie ze wszystkiego, łącznie z częścią dachówek. Okna wybito, wiatr hulał, zawsze wszakże pozostawały piwnice.  
     Rufus schronił się tam, z noktowizorem na oczach – dziewięćdziesiąt jeden minut temu, pamiętał – i przez kilka sekund miał wrażenie nie tyle bezpieczeństwa, co stabilności. Wiedział, co robić, na poziomie właściwie instynktownym. Zdjąć mokre ubrania, rozłożyć do wysuszenia, użyć kompresów rozgrzewających, zmusić samego siebie do przynajmniej kwadransa snu, poczekać, aż deszcz ustanie, zaplanować z mapą kolejne posunięcia.  
     Osiemdziesiąt dwie minuty temu, prawie półtorej godziny, ktoś wszedł do fabryki, robiąc zresztą dużo szumu: trzask szkła, głośny śmiech. „Jeżeli wyjdziesz ze swojej kryjówki, papierowy królu", krzyk było słychać w całym budynku, obijał się o gołe ściany „to może nawet potraktuję to jako współpracę i okażę łaskę".  
     Wszelkie nadzieje Shinry trafił szlag, ale znowu zadziałał instynkt: milcząc, spróbował wymyślić sposób, by uciec z budynku. O zdjęciu ubrań, rozgrzaniu albo śnie należało zapomnieć, najważniejszym zadaniem pozostawało nie wpaść w ręce Sephirotha.  
     Ten zresztą się nie spieszył, nie. Powoli obchodził pomieszczenie po pomieszczeniu, zmierzając okrężną drogą do piwnicy, za każdym razem dokładając starań, by prezydent usłyszał każdy jego ruch. Taka zabawa mogła trwać godzinami – i zaiste trwała – a uciekinierowi z każdą sekundą ubywało sił. Nie wiedział nawet, jak bardzo jest zmęczony, póki przechodząc powoli głębiej w poszukiwaniu lepszej kryjówki, nie poranił sobie nogi o wystające pręty zbrojeniowe (któryś z okolicznych mieszkańców potrzebował prawdopodobnie materiału na dom).  
     Kiedy SOLDIER, znużony grą, zaczął schodzić, Rufus tkwił w jednym z najdalszych, ciemnych, wąskich pomieszczeń z jakąś irracjonalną nadzieją, że tamten przeoczy go, co teoretycznie pozwoliłoby przemknąć na schody, a z nich dalej. „Gdzie?", warknęło coś w jego umyśle „Na dwór? W deszcz? Jesteś poważnie wyziębiony, ranny, umrzesz przed świtem", ale zignorował ten głos. Z dwojga złego lepiej zginąć wolnym, z chłodu, niż po długich torturach. Poza tym, takie wyjście nie dałoby wrogowi żadnych informacji, co samo w sobie stanowiłoby rodzaj zwycięstwa.  
     Nie, żeby męczeństwo odpowiadało ściganemu, dlatego właśnie desperacko chwytał się ścian, ściskał pistolet i próbował powstrzymać krwawienie. Póki stał, póki miał broń, póty nie był bezbronny – przynajmniej we własnym mniemaniu.  
     Jego zmęczony umysł podpowiadał mu kłębowiska uczuć, obrazów, wspomnień wplatanych w teraźniejszość, prawie majaczeń, chociaż nie zamierzał tego przyznawać. Próbował za to przynajmniej oddzielić realność od urojeń.  
     To, na przykład, że miał znów kilka lat i bawił się z przyszłym najsłynniejszym z najemników w chowanego było z pewnością przeszłością. Ściany korporacji zawsze były białe, gładkie, nie chropowate, schowek na miotły większy, wszędzie było światło, z miliona powodów, od czysto marketingowych po lęki poprzedniego prezydenta, na podłodze leżała wykładzina, a czekanie w ukryciu smakowało tylko zabawą, ekscytacją – ale serce biło szybciej, oddech przyspieszał mimo prób wstrzymania, prawie tak samo, jak teraz. Plątanina korytarzy oraz pomieszczeń łudziła podobieństwem. Uciekający mężczyzna nieomal mdlał z wyczerpania, wola raczej niż ciało utrzymywały go przytomnym. Porządki się mieszały.  
     Ponownie nasłuchiwał kroków, przyklejony do ściany, reguły gry takie same, nie pamiętał tylko stawki, ale to nieistotne, istotne, by przetrwać, dobrnąć do bazy – gdzie jest baza? – nieważne, ważne, żeby przemknąć przed szukającymi, dopaść ją, powiedzieć hasło – jakie hasło? – „pałka, zapałka..." – niech to szlag, przecież nie to, nie to – „7u$X..." – nie, tego hasła właśnie nie wolno mu było powiedzieć, kiedy go – nie mogą go – to nie jest gra, nie tym razem – ale te korytarze – i czemu musi być tak zimno? – powinien poszukać lepszej kryjów –  
     — Znalazłem cię — stwierdził spokojnie żołnierz, pojawiając się nagle w futrynie.  
     Shinra zastygł. Jeszcze przed sekundą odgłosy dobiegały z zupełnie innego kierunku... „Materia" sklął w myśli „bahamucia krew, przecież on jest w stanie używać materii w praktycznie dowolny sposób, graviga, cokolwiek...".  
     Masamune przy szyi całkiem nieźle przerywa wszelkie rozważania.  
     — Pistolet. Drugi też. Wszystkie sztylety z butów, materię i asy z rękawów — ton żołnierz pobrzmiewał rozbawieniem.  
     Logicznie rzecz biorąc, prezydent nic nie tracił na posłuszeństwie – nawet zakładając, dość hojnie, że zdołałby wycelować mimo wyziębienia (broń drżała mu w dłoni, stracił czucie w koniuszkach palców), przeciwnik prawdopodobnie po prostu dałby popis swego niezwykłego refleksu, robiąc unik. Albo odbijając pociski. Albo stawiając magiczną barierę. Tym niemniej, Rufus był upartym, dumnym stworzeniem, gotowym raczej zginąć niż skłonić kark – nieważne, przed kim.  
     Wobec czego wystrzelił. Kula chybiłaby, lecz SOLDIER mimo to doskoczył doń, rzucił o ścianę, uderzył twarzą o mur parę razy (Shinra widział, czuł, myślał: krew, krew w ustach, zęby uderzające o język i ściany warg, rdzawy zapach w nosie, pieczenie na policzku, najpierw jasność, potem ciemność – a w niej tyle kolorów, koła, plamy, wybuchy odległych gwiazd), wyrwał pistolet, przeszukał. Materia, kompresy, racje, broń, wszystko z łoskotem poleciało na ziemię. Kiedy ścigany doszedł do siebie, na dobrą sprawę leciał wrogowi przez ręce, tak bardzo był słaby; kręciło mu się w głowie, ustanie na nogach wyglądało na zadanie porównywalne ze zdobyciem najwyższej góry kontynentu – w godzinę – pod żelazistym smakiem wzbierały mdłości, dzwoniło mu w uszach.  
     Zaczynało do niego docierać, że Sephiroth coś mówi, brzmienia i głośność, do których nie umiał przyporządkować sensów. Tamtego nazywano diabłem, katem, demonem, Srebrnym Demonem najsłuszniej: pośród zabełtanego świata srebro trwało solidnie, wypełniało wizję, rodzaj kalekiego światła, które raczej ukrywa niż wyjaśnia, nie pozwalając na ukojenie ciemnością, czarnoksięska sztuka.  
     Ból. Mgła. Zimno. Słabość. Lęk. Magia genetyki, moc Jenovy, siła ich własnej, dawnej propagandy, bo prezydent nigdy nie pozwoliłby sobie na myślenie, że tak po prostu był wyczerpany ucieczką. Mgła, szadź, szron, zimno – mgła.  
     Rozrzedzała się. Wyodrębniał sylaby, dwie, stałe. Ton, który nie był gniewny, ironiczny ani niecierpliwy; neutralny, prawie miękki, rozbawiony.  
     — Rufus. Rufus. Rufus. Rufus.  
     Mgła przeszła. Okazało się, że Shinra ma już trochę zdrętwiałe wargi i język, że zdołał pomyśleć, iż w ciągu kilku godzin spuchną, że umie nawet złożyć, wyartykułować instynktowną, wbitą w podświadomość, uprzejmą odpowiedź:  
     — Tak, słucham?  
     ...i dostrzec wygięcie ust u najemnika, rozpoznać w nim uśmiech, zinterpretować go jako chłodny, zadowolony – okrutny.  
     — Dobrze. Już się bałem, że przesadziłem i na nic się nie przydasz – a tego byśmy nie chcieli, prawda? Nie lubiłeś być nieprzydatnym, zbędnym, bez znaczenia, niewartym, wyrzuconym... do Junon albo dalej, dobrze pamiętam?  
     Żołnierz podniósł prezydentowi głowę, bez żadnego wysiłku, koniuszkami palców pod brodą. Rękawica była ze skóry, równie lodowata jak całe otoczenie, beton, posadzka, wiatr, ale polityk prawie tego nie czuł, sam niewiele cieplejszy. Spróbował zogniskować spojrzenie na przeciwniku, koniecznie harde, wyniosłe, dumne. Miał prawo do wyższości, przynajmniej moralnej.  
     Wzrok napotkał uśmiech, wciąż ten słynny uśmiech. Podobno całe oddziały najlepszych wutajskich wojowników zaczynały pertraktacje na widok tego grymasu. Prezydent zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego.  
     SOLDIER przybliżył do niego swoją twarz; oddech był, przy takim wychłodzeniu, niemal parzący. Wojskowy szeptał z parodią nostalgii i rozrzewnienia.  
     — Wiesz, twój ojciec, nim umarł, błagał. Tak, błagał, skomlał, prosił, próbował przekupstwa nawet – jakby w tamtej sytuacji, mógł cokolwiek zaoferować mnie, jakby kiedykolwiek mógł... Błagał, w każdym razie, na klęczkach, dowolnie inaczej, najbardziej upokarzającymi słowami, jakie potrafił znaleźć. O życie.  
     Więzień wiedział, że nie powinien odczuć w tym momencie dziwnego, złego, gorzkiego, w pewnym sensie poniżającego tryumfu. Ojciec, nieporuszony ojciec, który miał mu do przekazania ustami Velda tylko „przemyśl swoje zachowanie" – tylko tyle do człowieka, który był jego synem i próbował go zabić, wyzwał, prawie zwyciężył; ten ojciec, który nigdy nie raczył się zniżyć do żadnej emocji poza dostojnym, królewskim gniewem: ten władca świata błagał. A on, Rufus, nie zamierzał pozwolić sobie na takie zachowanie, zamierzał go pobić na tym polu, skoro na innych już nie zdąży... Z drugiej strony, to był jego ojciec, jego wzór, pomnik do obalenia, może powinien umieć przyznać w takiej godzinie, że go...  
     — Ale nie o swoje — Sephiroth wtrąceniem przerwał mu zamęt uczuciowy, odsuwając się przy okazji nieco. — O twoje.  
     Shinrze krew zastygła w żyłach, uczucie daleko wykraczające poza „zimno" czy nawet „lodowato". Przypomniał sobie własny spisek, który został odkryty, udaremniony, według niektórych, wybaczony – on widział w tym raczej upokarzające lekceważenie.  
     Próbował zabić swojego ojca, bo ten... a ten mimo...  
     — Kłamiesz — syknął z wściekłością; gdyby mógł odnaleźć dystans w takim momencie, zauważyłby, że raczej zdradza ona niż skrywa przestrach. — Kłamiesz na pewno, wiem na pewno, że...  
     — Tak dużo „na pewno" jak na kogoś, kto nie ma żadnej wiedzy – Palmer, doprawdy, śmieszny świadek, wpadł już na koniec... — Najemnik położył mu dłoń policzku, gładził palcami; uciekiniera zemdliło. — Twój „stary" chciał, żebyś żył, mój mały królu z paper-mache. Turki, na które wpadłem wcześnie, jak sądzę, też – twoi podwładni byli gotowi poświęcić naprawdę dużo... Swój krzyk. Swoje milczenie. Swoje istnienia. Ostatnie życzenia należy respektować, prawda? Mój mały arbiter elegantiarum raczy się ze mną zgadzać?  
     Zabrał mu włosy sprzed oczu, identycznym gestem, jakim zwykle robił to sam prezydent. Ten gwałtownie odwrócił głowę, zbyt gwałtownie: świat zawirował, kolana zmiękły. Wojskowy, cały czas trzymający go w pasie, wzmocnił uchwyt, lecz poza tym sprawiał wrażenie, jakby niczego nie zauważył.  
     — Tylko widzisz — kontynuował tonem poobiedniej pogawędki — wszyscy oni popełnili pewien błąd, klasyczny, archetypiczny wręcz – pamiętasz tę starą legendę o bogini, która pokochała człowieka i wyprosiła dla niego nieśmiertelność?  
     — Zapomniała — więzień pamiętał, więc spróbował: zawsze lepsze to niż bicie — zażądać też wiecznej młodości, braku chorób... Zestarzał się, cierpiał bardzo, w końcu musiała zamienić go w jakiegoś owada.  
     — Dobrze wytresowany chłopiec — chwila swobody najwyraźniej minęła; żołnierz chwycił mężczyznę za włosy, zmuszając do patrzenia na siebie. — Rozumiesz, oni wszyscy chcieli, byś żył – i zapomnieli o takim drobiazgu, jakim jest jakość egzystencji. Nikt, na przykład, nie poprosił, żeby nie składała się ona wyłącznie z bólu, żebyś nie musiał w końcu marzyć o śmierci... Szkolny błąd, przyznasz.  
     Rufus zamknął oczy. Na przymknięte powieki natychmiast powędrowały palce SOLDIERa, wciąż lodowate, wciąż parodiujące czułość w sposób, który wywoływał w złapanym kolejne fale nudności – zdołał je wszakże powstrzymać, jak każdą słabość.  
     — Jeżeli zamierzasz mnie torturować — obaj wiedzieli, iż „jeżeli" jest w tym przypadku tylko retorycznym chwytem — to stracisz czas. Nic nie powiem.  
     Cichy, szczerze ubawiony śmiech.  
     — Tak... doświadczony w tych sprawach młodzieniec powinien wiedzieć — za ciepły oddech na uchu Shinry, cudze usta za blisko, dość blisko, by muskać małżowinę, dłoń przesunięta znów we włosy. — Wszyscy. W końcu. Mówią. Wszystko. Pytanie tylko, kiedy. Pytanie tylko, czy będziesz dość rozsądny, by oszczędzić mi czasu, a sobie... pewnych niewygód.  
     — A potem umrzeć — zauważył trzeźwo prezydent, kolejny raz próbując umknąć dotykowi, wciąż bezskutecznie.  
     — Współpraca zagwarantuje ci przeżycie – a nawet troskę o „komfort egzystencji", parkiety, miękkie materace, jedwab koszul na skórze. — Tamten cofnął się trochę. — Obiecuję.  
     Więzień zachichotał, wysoki, prawie histeryczny dźwięk.  
     — Sądzisz, że ci uwierzę?  
     — Twoja wiara lub jej brak nie mają wpływu na moje decyzje. Tak czy siak, możesz uniknąć bólu, nie jestem sadystą i wiesz o tym, nie będę... bawił się z tobą po zdobyciu informacji. A wszyscy w końcu mówią. Obaj to widzieliśmy, wiele razy — Sephiroth brzmiał teraz delikatniej, jakby przekonywał małe dziecko. — Nie ma sensu cierpieć na próżno.  
     W odpowiedzi usłyszał prychnięcie, spokojne, lecz chorym spokojem:  
     — Wszyscy w końcu mówią, tak – jeśli dożyją.  
     Spojrzenie najemnika natychmiast stwardniało, spoliczkował drugiego mężczyznę: raz, ale mocno. Krew sprzed chwili, powoli krzepnąca, popłynęła ponownie.  
     — Nawet nie waż się myśleć o samobójstwie — wysyczał. — Odgryź sobie język, mam materię, wyleczę cię. Połknij go, tak samo – będziesz się dławił, dusił, stale przywracany do życia przez zaklęcia, póki nie wyjmę ci z gardła. — Rysy twarzy nagle przybrały spokojniejszy wyraz, pełen teatralnej przyjemności. — A byłbym zmuszony je prawdopodobnie rozciąć... Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to wszystko znosić dodatkowo, poza planem przesłuchania? Bo nie uciekniesz w ten sposób — znów szeptał wyrazy wprost do ucha swojego rozmówcy. — To też obiecuję.  
     — Kto mówi o uciekaniu? — ten prychnął pysznie. — Ja zamierzam wytrzymać tortury.  
     Kłamał z pełną świadomością fałszu, chodziło mu tylko o zachowanie pozorów, nawet nie poprawienie swojej pozycji w tej ekstremalnej formie negocjacji, jaką są interrogacje. Jego własna korporacja nazwała grożącego mu człowieka Katem Zachodu: nie miał więc złudzeń co do wyniku tej gry, o ile grą można nazwać zdarzania o pewnym, stabilnym zakończeniu... „Co do finału tej opowieści, więc", pomyślał, ociekając w zabawy definicyjne przed lękiem, zimnem, zmęczeniem.  
     — To ciekawe... — mruknął Srebrny Demon, przechylając mu podbródek. — Wiesz, kogo mi przypominasz? Wojowników Wutai. Bardzo honorowi, zaciekli chłopcy. Bardzo. Też zawsze postanawiali milczeć i złamanie ich każdorazowo zabierało trochę czasu. Wiesz, mój króliku, nigdy ich nie spytałem, sądziłem, że to będzie... okrutne – więc może spytam ciebie. Dlaczego to robisz? Co chcesz zyskać? W końcu zaczniesz mówić, przedtem będzie dużo bólu, zmienisz tylko tyle.  
     Uścisk przybrał na sile, zostawiłby ślady, gdyby szczęka młodszego mężczyzny nie była już cała posiniaczona.  
     — Liczycie, że mnie wzruszycie swoją postawą, że pozwolę wam umrzeć, bo zacznę was „szanować"? Ależ, ja ich szanowałem nawet bez tego. I. To. Nic. Nie. Dało. Nie oszczędziło im ani jednej męki, nie dodało ani szklanki wody, ani kawałka cienia. Litość można uzyskać tylko za informacje, Rufus, więc czemu to robisz? Oni mieli chociaż honor – co masz ty, dziedzic hańby swojej firmy, zdrajca?  
     Złapany milczał. Wojskowy prychnął śmiechem.  
     — Nie sądzisz, że lepiej zachować siły na ważniejsze pytania? Nie lubię braku odpowiedzi – wymyśl coś, skłam, jak chcesz – albo znieś cierpienie. Trochę bez sensu o taki drobiazg, jednak, jeśli sobie życzysz, żeby wykazać siłę, dumę, godność istoty ludzkiej, z której za chwilę zrobię szmatę, to służę.  
     Długa chwila ciszy, w trakcie której Rufus kalkulował, czy raczej spróbował kalkulować, bo na prawdziwe machinacje był zdecydowanie zbyt wycieńczony. Ostatecznie zresztą nie zrobił ani nie powiedział nic racjonalnego. Krótkie, ale gwałtowne i kompletne załamanie wybrało akurat tę chwilę.  
     — Jesteś taki sam, jak mój ojciec.  
     Żołnierz znów uniósł rękę, chcąc uderzyć, przez sekundy naprawdę wściekły – i nagle dłoń zawisła w powietrzu dosłownie milimetry od twarzy, potem opadła, delikatnie, na policzek. W błyszczących oczach zamigotał strzęp ciepła, czułość następnych słów pozbawiona była poprzedniej przesady, aczkolwiek w kontekście sytuacji nadal mogła uchodzić za drwinę.  
     — Masz na myśli, że cię krzywdzę.  
       
       
     Jego książę. SOLDIER przesunął kciukiem po dolnej wardze Shinry, ścierając krew, raz, drugi, trzeci, powoli, prawie jak w transie. Dawniejsza, bardziej sentymentalna część umysłu zirytowana prychała w nim właśnie, że wszystko zrobił nie tak, że chłopiec zamknie się, chociażby z lęku przed bólem, że trzeba go było po prostu ogrzać, nakarmić, uspokoić.  
     Gdyby zdołał odsunąć siebie samego, zastanowiłoby go może, iż traktuje prezydenta, ponad dwudziestopięcioletniego, jak dziecko, zawsze tak traktował, a nigdy nie dał tego przywileju Zackowi, ledwie parę miesięcy starszemu, czy Cloudowi, który był młodszy. Oczywiście, nietrudno znaleźć przyczynę: Rufusa poznał jako nastolatek, gdy tamten był mały, spędzali potem razem trochę czasu; relacja najbliższa rodzeństwu z dużą różnicą wieku, gdzie starsze traktuje młodsze pobłażliwie nawet, gdy mają już wnuki. Fair i Strife zostali Sephirothowi przedstawieni jako żołnierze, dorośli, jedynie czasami uświadamiał sobie, że to jeszcze dzieciaki – bywał wtedy trochę łagodniejszy.  
     Gdyby zdołał zdobyć jeszcze więcej dystansu, odkryłby, iż prawdopodobnie był jedynym z pracowników korporacji, który myślał o dziedzicu w ten sposób – co nie oznaczało zresztą, że nie zamierzał go wykorzystać w politycznych grach, różnica tkwiła w kolejności funkcji. Nawet dla Lazarda młodszy brat oznaczał przede wszystkim konkurenta, pionka bądź przeciwnika w intrygach. Najemnik w pierwszym odruchu zawsze klasyfikował prezydentowicza do zbioru „mały chłopiec", ze wszystkimi przywilejami dzieciństwa. Prawem do kaprysów, marudzenia, strachu, pomyłek, uzyskiwania wybaczenia, czułości oraz pociechy.  
     Teraz spojrzał uważniej na uciekiniera, próbującego za wszelką cenę zachować butny wyraz twarzy. I zastygł, bo dopiero uzmysłowił sobie w pełni znaczenie tego, co widział doskonale („dzięki, Matko" pomyślał), mimo ciemności.  
     Pod plamami krwi wargi więźnia były prawie tak błękitne, jak jego oczy.  
       
       
     Srebrny Demon zabrał rękę, gest za który Shinra, miotany między niedowierzaniem, wspomnieniami, lękiem, zmęczeniem a po prostu stale powracającymi nudnościami, był mu wdzięczny. Tamten zaczął co prawda bawić się jego palcami, ten wszakże rodzaj kontaktu fizycznego znacznie łatwiej przewidzieć, znieść.  
     — Rufus, tak inteligentny, znający realia życie młody człowiek, jak ty, powinien umieć ocenić sytuację. Jesteś wycieńczony, wyziębiony, głodny, spragniony, nie spałeś porządnie od trzech dni, masz wysoką gorączkę – to idealne dla mnie warunki. Jeśli są kontrolowane. A nie są. Jesteś na skraju śmierci, co samo w sobie przydatne, ale nie teraz, nie bez sprzętu medycznego. Możesz faktycznie umrzeć. Nic. Nie. Powiedziawszy. A to byłaby strata. Nic ci będzie, nie dzisiaj – muszę cię najpierw doprowadzić do stanu... używalności.  
     Prezydenta tknęła uwaga o zagrożeniu. Nie czuł, że jest aż tak źle, tak samo, jak nie wiedział, że ma gorączkę – a zdał sobie sprawę, że faktycznie. Nieświadomość stanu była bardzo niepokojącym objawem. Rozeznanie w swojej pozycji to jedna z istotniejszych części negocjacji.  
     Wojskowy odsunął się lekko, jakby czekając na reakcję, gdy jej zaś zbrakło, rzucił rozkazująco:  
     — Ściągnij ubranie.  
     Spojrzenie złapanego wyrażało czysty szok, pod nim przerażenie. Żołnierz, dostrzegłszy to, wyjaśnił z irytacją:  
     — Zrekapituluję ponownie: jesteś wychłodzony, temperatura w pomieszczeniu wynosi niewiele ponad zero stopni. Sądzisz, że pozostawanie w całkowicie przemoczonej odzieży ułatwi rozgrzewanie cię?  
     Blondyn zacisnął wargi, na sekundę, potem sięgnął do guzików przy marynarce. Spróbował je rozpiąć, lecz zgrabiałym dłoniom praca szła opornie. Drugi mężczyzna syknął, zniecierpliwiony, zajął się zapięciem samemu.  
     Puścił więźnia. Błąd. Ten nie mógł co prawda uciec, nie w tym stanie, ale nie mógł też ustać. Zawrót głowy, paniczne podparcie o ścianę, niewiele dające, bo połączone z przerzuceniem ciężaru na zranioną – zapomniał – nogę.  
     SOLDIER, chwytając go, sprawiał wrażenie zaskoczonego, lekko przestraszonego nawet. Mruknął „już, już cię trzymam", i Shinra nie wiedział, nie umiał ustalić, do którego z nich dwóch skierowano te słowa, tak samo, jak nie był pewien, czy rzeczywiście po prostu oznajmiały fakty, czy miały pocieszać.  
     Sephiroth pomógł mu usiąść na ziemi, ściągnął garnitur, koszulę, rozwiązał sznurowadła, opatrzył ranę – zaklęcia regeneracyjne, wymagające dodatkowych, fizycznych bandaży, nie te natychmiast leczące, organizm, wytłumaczył spiesznie, nie wytrzymałby nagłego stresu, zmuszenia do działania – zdjął własny płaszcz (nie marzł nigdy, inaczej nie paradowałby z nagim torsem) użył materii, by go trochę jeszcze nagrzać, wymusił na uciekinierze założenie. Po chwili dorzucił prawie gorące rękawiczki. Rufus miał bardziej rozbudowane ramiona, ale niższy wzrost, różnica wystarczyła, by nakrycie służyło za rodzaj niepełnego śpiwora, zwłaszcza, gdy młodzieniec podkulił nogi, tak, że wystawały mu jedynie koniuszki stóp. Peleryna, mimo ekstrawaganckiego stylu, była ocieplana.  
     Najemnik złamał kompresy, od razu połowę, protesty uciszając krótkim „wody w kałużach na górze nie zabraknie, najwyżej ci zagotuję ponownie"; chłopiec położył je sobie na brzuchu, skulił się w kłębek, najciaśniejszy, jaki tylko potrafił, z wydatną pomocą wiotkości stawów, i powoli, powolutku, tajał.  
     Co wywołało pozornie paradoksalną reakcję organizmu: zaczęły nim telepać dreszcze, zarówno gorączkowe, jak z zimna, dotąd powstrzymywane dla oszczędności energii. Prezydent po kilku minutach uświadomił sobie, poczuł, że jest zmarznięty – wcześniej te wrażenia coś w nim blokowało. Większe szanse przetrwania. Albo po prostu nie dostrzegał różnicy między temperaturą ciała a otoczenia.  
     Tak czy siak, wszelkie koherentne myśli, doznania czy refleksje zniknęły, zastąpione przez klekotanie zębów, gwałtowne drgawki, szybko narastającą gorączkę, starania, by nie odgryźć sobie języka, walkę ze snem, do którego skłaniały użyte czary, złapanie odpoczynku w sytuacji, gdy własna biologia robi wszystko, by ci go uniemożliwić.  
     Jego przeciwnik za to zamienił się w opiekuna; ironia tego faktu, w połączeniu z pamięcią czasów, gdy tamten naprawdę dbał o „swojego księcia", doprowadzała coś w więźniu do mentalnych ataków śmiechu.  
     Srebrny Demon podszedł do niego, nie próbując nawet ukryć zaniepokojenia.  
     — Podgrzałem ci racje żywnościowe — oznajmił, przyklękając. — Nie będziesz przecież jadł lodu, całe moje starania poszłyby na marne.  
     — Pić — ochrypły szept w odpowiedzi. — Muszę się napić – tak bardzo.  
     — To też. Przyniosłem wodę, napoje energetyczne nie mają sensu w tych okolicznościach... Ale wypij te odżywiające, dobrze, proszę?  
     Shinra w dzieciństwie nienawidził „nutri-drinków" wszelkiej maści, zawsze żądał gratyfikacji za choćby zanurzenie w nich ust; teraz wszakże nie był już dzieckiem, wobec czego posłusznie wypił obrzydliwe mieszanki, zjadł konserwy, powoli, bo dreszcze utrudniały, znów zaczął się kulić. Żołnierz przerwał mu:  
     — Przestań leżeć na podłodze, jest zimna.  
     — Mam lewitować? — odburknął Rufus, który, jak powiedzieliśmy, nie był już dzieckiem, ale nadal pozostał stworzeniem o, delikatnie ujmując, charakterze dumnym a trudnym.  
     SOLDIER zignorował złośliwość, sam usiadł i przyciągnął mężczyznę, nie zwracając uwagi także na jego protesty – prezydent niemal wbił palce w beton (kafelki, oczywiście, rozszabrowano) – położył sobie na kolanach, objął jedną ręką, drugą gładząc po włosach.  
     — Tak lepiej. Zaśnij. Za jakieś dwadzieścia minut powinieneś dojść do stanu umożliwiającego bezpiecznego wyleczenie materią, ale to cię nie obudzi, nie musisz czekać. Dreszcze zaraz miną. Śpij. Szybciej odzyskasz siły.  
     — Żebyś mógł mnie torturować? — skonstatował chłodno uciekinier.  
     — To twój wybór.  
     Więzień prychnął.  
     — Współpraca lub cierpienie, wielki mi wybór.  
     — Czy twoja korporacja kiedykolwiek komukolwiek dała inny? Zwykle nie dawała nawet tego, oferując jedynie cierpienie w zamian za służbę. Śpij spokojnie. Cokolwiek będzie, będzie jutro albo pojutrze. Dobranoc, słodki książę.  
     Blondyn musiał przyznać w duchu, że potrzebuje odpoczynku, choćby do późniejszego buntu, który przecież nastąpi. Irytowała go tylko bliskość wroga – odwykł od cudzej, nieopłacanej troski, każda intymność wywołałaby dyskomfort, co dopiero ta. Nie miał jednak wyboru, pokręcił więc głową, wydął wargi, nieświadomie pozorując nadąsanie, ułożył się możliwie wygodnie, dając przy tym cały spektakl moszczenia. Sen nie nadchodził, blokowany przez emocje i stan fizyczny, czekał więc, coraz bardziej rozluźniony, wbrew rozsądkowi oraz woli, tonąc w cieple.  
       
       
     Sephiroth obserwował zachowanie jeńca, jego błyszczące gorączką oczy, spojrzenie, mimowolnie przemykające po otoczeniu, nie łapiące ostrości na dłużej niż kilka sekund. Wątpił, by tamten to zauważał, zmęczenie robiło swoje, nawet, jeśli napięcie nie pozwalało usnąć.  
     Bez znaczenia, uznał. Zdrowie Shinry ulegało stałej poprawie, kiedy wreszcie doleczy go materią, po wszystkich tych problemach nie pozostanie śladu. Wolałby tylko, by młodzieniec wtedy spał, inaczej będzie musiał całą noc znosić knute z nowym wigorem intrygi, podstępy tudzież próby umknięcia. Nie wspominając o zgryźliwych komentarzach.  
     Chłopiec chorował, co oznacza marudzenie. Wojskowy, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy znów chwilowo się o niego troszczył, przesłuchanie przekładając na następne dni, tym samym usuwając z myśli, nie miał czasu wyraźnie oddzielić własnych wspomnień od teraźniejszości.  
     Zastanawiał się, kiedy tamten spróbuje manipulacji, erystyki, sztuczek słownych, zacznie przekonywać, jak bardzo dawny podwładny firmy nie ma racji, jak tylko kompania może zapewnić światu przyszłość, a jemu samemu szczęście. W to, by schwytany polityk nie spróbował, nie wierzył, to była jego ulubiona, potężna broń.  
     Najemnik mógł spróbować wygłosić własną przemowę. Szczególnie teraz: stan Rufusa czynił go podatnym na wpływ. Przekonanie mogło być szybszą drogą niż tortury, prezydent przechodził przecież w młodości trening odpornościowy – owszem, przeprowadzany przez samego Kata Zachodu, znającego wobec tego wszystkie słabości uczestnika, wiedza jednak nie skróciłaby czasu przesłuchań do mniej niż kilku dni, preferowanie rozwiązania pokojowego było więc podyktowane rozsądkiem, nie marnymi emocjami.  
     Zastanawiał się, czy użyć erotyki na równi z retoryką. Uciekinier lubił stosować seks, żaden z nich nie wiązał z tą czynnością najdrobniejszych emocji – za czasów świetności firmy powszechność intryg sprawiała, że większość zarządu sypiała ze wszystkimi, których uznała za ważnych bądź groźnych, wobec czego niesypianie z kimś zaczynało dowodzić większego zaufania niż dzielenie łoża. Żołnierz nienawidził wszystkich tych fizjologicznych ćwiczeń, ale doceniał ich siłę. Uznał, iż wykorzystanie obu najulubieńszych zabawek więźnia będzie odpowiednio ironiczne – nawet, jeśli spróbuje raczej czułości niż jednoznacznych działań, by pozwolić młodszemu mężczyźnie na interpretacje, wywołać w nim trochę emocjonalnego zamętu; to nigdy nie zaszkodzi.  
     — O czym myślisz? — spytał cicho. Potrzebował otwarcia.  
     — Jak stąd uciec i cię pokonać, rzecz jasna — odburknął tamten.  
     Zapadła cisza. SOLDIER czekał. Złapany potrzebował wiedzy, jeśli chciał cokolwiek ugrać, musiał więc w końcu odwrócić pytanie.  
     — A ty?  
     Właśnie tak. Grzeczny książę.  
     — O deszczu. Śniegu.  
     Spojrzenie jeńca zaiskrzyło zdumieniem. Srebrny Demon rozwinął:  
     — Pamiętasz ten jeden raz, kiedy byliśmy razem zimą? Na początku wojny. Byłeś mały, ja miałem kilkanaście lat... Pamiętasz? Bawiliśmy się. — Zacieśnił uścisk, a lewą dłonią zaczął znowu pieścić przytulane stworzenie po włosach. — Przypominam sobie, myślę, wyobrażam – śnieg, jak padał na ciebie. Płatki na twojej skórze. Taka prawie przezroczysta biel na takiej jasnej cerze. Tutaj.  
     Wziął koniuszek ucha Shinry między swoje palce, ni to głaskał, ni to igrał, zbliżył usta do jego szyi.  
     — I zaraz znikająca, spływająca strumykiem... Tutaj.  
     Pocałował chłopca w płatek ucha, lekko, zamkniętymi wargami. Oddech Rufusa stracił na chwilę swoją automatyczną płynność, potem, błyskawicznie, znów wyrównał. Sephiroth kontynuował:  
     — Potem następna, tutaj. — Pocałunek w punkt między brwiami. — Tutaj. — Prawy łuk brwiowy, sam środek. — Tutaj. — Lewy. — Tutaj. — Podbródek. — Tutaj. — Łuk kupidyna, tuż nad ustami, ale bez dotykania ich. — Tutaj. — Za lewym uchem. — Tutaj. — Czoło, przy włosach. — Tutaj i tutaj. — Wewnętrzne kąciki oczu, obok kanalików łzowych, z przytrzymaniem powiek, żeby prezydent nie mógł ich zamknąć. — Tutaj.  
     Przeciągnął palcem po dolnej wardze chorego, powoli, otwierając ją – nie dość, by odsłonić przedsionek jamy ustnej – muskając tak samo, jak poprzednie miejsca. Blondyn od kilku minut nawet nie drgnął, oddychał tylko spokojnie, głęboko, wymuszonym rytmem. Wojskowy zastanowił się przez sekundę, jak wiele z sił oraz woli uciekiniera jest teraz zajęte utrzymaniem tej sztucznej regularności, nieruchomości. Odciągnął wargę dalej, tym razem do dziąseł. Więzień zacisnął mocniej zęby, zachowanie tak szczere w swej oczywistości, że żołnierz ledwo stłumił chęć zachichotania albo poklepania go po głowie. Przejechał za to po wewnętrznej części ust jego ust, ostrożnie, żeby nie skaleczyć paznokciem, i po szkliwie zębów. Niepełny wydech, kolejne zachwianie.  
     Właśnie tak. Grzeczny książę.  
     Pocałował go w tę przestrzeń na pograniczu, między dziąsłami a wnętrzem podbródka, raz, drugi – polizał własne wargi, dotykając tamtych, ale przecież mimowolnie; potem już po prostu prześlizgnął język wzdłuż dziąseł, zębów, całej dolnej części przedsionka. Złapany nie wydał dźwięku, tylko wypuścił nagle powietrze, coś przypominającego westchnienie. Zaraz zresztą ugryzł się w język, mocno, do krwi, odzyskując panowanie nad sobą.  
     Bardzo grzeczny książę.  
     Najemnik skorzystał z sytuacji, przyłożył usta do tej ranki, trochę udawał całowanie, poczuł żelazisty smak – tamten przygryzł mocniej, lecz zachował milczenie – leciuteńko, kończył już, odsunął głowę.  
     — Nie rób sobie krzywdy — szepnął, po czym dodał szybko. — Marnujesz mój wysiłek.  
     — Użyjesz zaraz materii.  
     Ton odpowiedzi był naburmuszony, gniewny, lecz jeniec sprawiał wrażenie bardziej odprężonego niż moment temu. Duża zmiana, wziąwszy pod uwagę, że jeszcze kwadrans wcześniej reagował napięciem na każdy dotyk – SOLDIER nie był pewien, wywołana gorączką, regeneracją, rytualną czułością czy wzmianką o przeszłości.  
     Swoją drogą, to było dziwne uczucie, dotykać czegoś – kogoś – gołymi dłońmi, bez rękawiczek, odbierać receptorami coś więcej niż wyściełany materiał, bardziej bezpośrednio. Po tylu latach pobytu w Lifestreamie już fakt zdjęcia tej osłony, a potem odczucie świata nabierały cech zaskakująco intymnych. Czuć pod palcami gładką, ciepłą (zbyt ciepłą, gorączka, upomniał sam siebie) skórę, delikatną chrząstkę ucha, pełne, miękkie wargi, splątane włosy, które, uznał po sekundzie zastanowienia, przypominały w dotyku trawę, tylko nie kaleczyły, jeszcze delikatniejsze – brwi z kolei były szorstkie, jak tkaniny używane na wojnie. Próbować uchwycić wrażenie, jakie dają rzęsy, zaraz umykające, ustępujące pod najlżejszym muśnięciem. Wyłapać lekki, jednodniowy zarost, na tyle jasny, że prawie niewidoczny, a już łaskoczący czy kłujący opuszki. Puch nad ustami, jak u – Sephiroth pamiętał lub przypomniał sobie i część jego umysłu była z niego za to dumna – podrośniętych piskląt albo małych, ledwo narodzonych ssaków. Oseski, błysnęło mu w pamięci, tak to się nazywa.  
     Milion innych olśnień nadchodzących falami, ponownie odkrywanych, nie poznawanych, jakby zawsze czekały gdzieś w pokojach świadomości. Zęby były twarde, szkliste, równe, wilgotne, jak kamyki nad morzem. Jak bruk po deszczu. Jak tyle innych rzeczy, których od tak dawna nie doświadczył.  
     Ale to nieważne, prawda? Był bogiem, bogowie nie zajmują się ogrzewaniem odłamków skał w rękach ani podziwianiem blasku tańczącego w chodnikowych kałużach. Bogowie planują skład chemiczny minerałów tudzież zasady rządzące opadami, bogowie, jeśli zechcą, decydują gdzie rozmieścić morza, gdzie sprowadzić powódź, a gdzie słońce.  
     Lecz nie przesypują piasku między palcami, nie czują kropel czy śniegu na skórze i Srebrny Demon uświadomił sobie nagle, że gdyby był bogiem od samego początku – jak powinien, jak było mu przeznaczone – nigdy nie miałby wspomnień z tamtej zimowej zabawy.  
     To nieważne, prawda?  
     — Kiedy tutaj zszedłem — powiedział nagle, nadal próbując zyskać ufność Shinry — i poczułem krew, przez sekundę myślałem, że może jesteś już... nieprzytomny albo gorzej. Byłem wściekły, że zachciało mi się bawić, zamiast po prostu cię stąd zabrać, jak najszybciej, z powrotem do Midgaru.  
     — To jest teraz Edge.  
     — Nieważne. Nic poważnego ci nie jest, na szczęście, nic, czego nie dałbym rady wyleczyć. Miałeś takie niebieskie wargi, jak morze w deszczu, takie sine – mój piękny książę, zawsze piękny — gładził go po policzku; tym razem Rufus nie uciekał od dotyku. — Byłem taki rozgniewany.  
     Prezydent wyciągnął rękę, odsunął dłoń starszego mężczyzny.  
     — Będziesz mnie torturował za kilkanaście godzin.  
     — Potrzebuję informacji, nie twojego cierpienia.  
     — Nie dam ci ich — buta, którą Kat Zachodu akurat znajdował uroczą (bo dziecinną tudzież znajomą – upór Strife'a, na przykład, doprowadzał go do szału).  
     — W końcu dasz. To się skończy tak samo, niezależnie od twoich działań: wydobędę z ciebie dane, odzyskam Matkę, zostanę bogiem. Pomyśl o tym biznesowo. Nie masz wpływu na wynik, więc oszczędź sobie bólu. Najlepszy możliwy w danych warunkach interes.  
     — Wybieram cierpienie.  
     — W imię czego? Jeśli pragniesz władzy, dam ci ją. Zostanę bogiem – dam ci świątynie, dam ci wyznawców, dam ci ich najgłębszą lojalność... miłość, luksus, wszystko, czego sobie zażyczysz. Nie ma rzeczy, której ulubieni słudzy nie dostają od bóstw.  
     — Nic nie rozumiesz — chłopak prychnął śmiechem. — To o nie to chodzi.  
     — A o co? Firmę twojego ojca? Jego ideały? Jego dumę? — Wojskowy przymrużył powieki, zakotłowało się w nim z gniewu: oferował świat, jak dzieciak śmiał go odrzucić? — Będziesz strzegł jego pychy za cenę własnego bólu? On by tego nie zrobił, obaj wiemy na pewno – czy kiedykolwiek uwzględnił twoje uczucia albo przykrość w swoich planach? Myślisz, że teraz coś zmienisz, coś zyskasz, wreszcie spełnisz jego wymagania? — Przyłożył wargi do ucha jeńca, dłonią zaczął mierzwić włosy. — Że kiedy umrzesz za jego wizję świata, to poklepie cię po główce w Lifestreamie? Mój książę. —Pocałował Shinrę w czoło, z tkliwością nawet, by zaraz dokończyć zimno – On ci już nie powie, że cię kocha. Ani, że jest zadowolony czy dumny. Nigdy. Ci. Nie. Powiedział. I. Nie. Powie. Już. Nigdy.  
     Oczy więźnia otworzyły się szeroko, nie zdołał stłumić poczucia zdrady. Spojrzenie zupełnie różne, lecz równocześnie nieco podobne do tamtego, jakie najemnikowi rzucił w reaktorze Zack – zdrajca – Cloud – zdrajca zdrajców – mieszkańcy Nibelheim (pamiętam, coś w nim pomyślało z dumą)... na tyle podobne, by wytrącić go z równowagi. Gniew, pod nim odmienne, niezrozumiałe błyskawicznie ulatujące uczucia.  
     — Bo go zabiłeś. Zabiłeś mojego ojca, a śmiesz...  
     — Też go chciałeś usunąć. Praktycznie błagałeś mnie, bym to zrobił. Oczywiście, jest różnica między zabiciem zwierzchnika, który wykorzystał i zdradził, a zamordowaniem własnego ojca, który ostatecznie cię kochał...  
     — Nie kochał mnie.  
     — Kłamiesz samemu sobie i wiesz o tym.  
     — To go nie usprawiedliwia...  
     — Ale usprawiedliwia ciebie?  
     Blondynowi na chwilę zabrakło słów. Rzadkość. Jego twarz stała się kompletnie pozbawiona emocji, jak przetarta gąbką: obojętna, uprzejma, profesjonalna maska. Twierdza niezdobyta. Tarcza, jaką Rufus chronił swoje najsilniejsze wzruszenia – Sephiroth to także pamiętał z dawnych dni, rozczytywał sztuczkę. W innym momencie może poczułby rodzaj współczucia, ten sam, który kazał mu pocieszać Strife'a po poświęceniu Aerith, teraz jednak świadomość, że pewnie zranił chłopca, tylko powiększała irytację Srebrnego Demona.  
     Rozciągnął wargi w uśmiechu, o którego okrucieństwie sam wiedział.  
     — Zabiłem twojego ojca — szepnął, miękko z kolei — zniszczyłem twoje imperium, zesłałem na twój świat geostigmę, ty też przecież zachorowałeś, goniłem cię po trupach twoich ludzi – a mimo to ukoił cię mój dotyk? Ty nadal mi ufasz, Rufus. Zrobiłem to wszystko i nadal mi ufasz, nadal wierzysz, że ostatecznie twój żołnierz cię nie skrzywdzi. Nie swojego ukochanego księcia. — Pdgarnął mu włosy z czoła, identycznym gestem, jakim zwykle robił to sam prezydent, a potem ucałował gorącą skórę, długo, czule, jak dawniej. — To dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Będzie cię o wiele mocniej bolało.  
     Wyciągnął w międzyczasie materię i teraz wyszeptał zaklęcie rozgorączkowanemu stworzeniu wprost do ucha, najłagodniej, jak umiał. Mina tamtego wreszcie coś wyrażała, coś ponad pełną wyższości obojętność: bolesne niedowierzanie, rozczarowanie może. SOLDIER powinien być zadowolony, ale, oczywiście, nic we wszechświecie nie mogło być tak proste – co wywołało kolejną falę rozdrażnienia. Rzeczywiście nie rozumiał.  
       
       
     Jeniec kląłby w myśli, gdyby pozwolił mu na to szok. Nie wiedział, co uderzyło go bardziej – bezwzględność wojskowego, prawda pierwszych zdań, czy może sam fakt, iż jest niemile zdumiony, jak gdyby ktokolwiek przy zdrowych zmysłach mógł spodziewać się po najemniku czegokolwiek poza chłodnym, nie zważającym na nic dążeniem do celu. Litości albo łaski, na przykład. Zrozumienia. Shinra zachichotał nad własną głupotą, a potem wyrzucił z siebie ciąg zdań, bardziej nieporadnych i chaotycznych niż musiał, dla ukrycia swojego realnego stanu z jednej strony, z drugiej zaś, by zafrapować żołnierza – pamiętał, że tamten nie spocznie, póki nie rozwiąże danej sobie zagadki.  
     — Ty nic nie rozumiesz, prawda? Cloud miał... miał – w ogóle cię nie znał, niby, a miał rację, jakby to przeklęte Nibelheim było wszystkim... jakby... niech to szlag, ty nic nie rozumiesz, nigdy nie rozumiałeś, jak mogłem myśleć, że... jaki byłbym głupi, myśląc! Dla ciebie to tylko manipulacja, zabawa pamięcią, preludium do tortur. Wszystko. Tamten śnieg, zima, tamta zima... ciebie to nie obchodzi, nic a nic. Kwestia estetyczna, przeklęty śnieg dokładany do śniegu. Niech je szlag. Nawet byś nie wpadł na to, że można myśleć inaczej, że to mogłoby dla kogoś coś znaczyć. Potencjalnie. Mogłoby. Cokolwiek. Znaczyć.  
     Brwi Sephirotha ściągnęły się w kreskę, wyrażającą zdumienie. Po chwili wróciły jednak do zwykłego, lodowatego gniewu.  
     — Potencjalnie mogłoby... Na przykład? Co to mogłobyznaczyć dla ciebie?  
     Blondyn zagrał va banque – unikał odpowiedzi, igrał z emocjami, wszystko, by wreszcie wydostać jakąś prawdę o przeciwniku. Bez danych szanse powodzenia manipulacji były żałośnie niskie.  
     — Nie wiem. Nie rozważałem dotąd fikcyjnych scenariuszy przeszłości lub nieistniejących cech charakteru. Nic, co czynili ludzie nigdy dla mnie nic nie znaczyło. To, co czynili podwładni i eksperymenty korporacyjne tym bardziej.  
     Srebrny Demon, sam będący zarówno podwładnym jak eksperymentem miał święte prawo – tyle złapany przyznawał – by zrobić, co zrobił: rzucić trzymanym mężczyzną o ścianę, kopnąć, naprawdę mocno, parę razy. Więzień prawie stracił przytomność, a gdy przeszło mu kilkusekundowe zamroczenie uzmysłowił sobie, iż leży na podłodze, z krwią w ustach oraz prawdopodobnie ranami głowy, nic nie widząc, ale wolny. Spróbował wstać, mimo zawrotów i mdłości, jeszcze w trakcie wstawania odbiec kawałek...  
     Najemnik chwycił go niemal natychmiast, pociągnął do góry, postawił na ziemi. Gwałtownie, nie zwracając uwagi na ewentualne obrażenia (Rufus odkrył dzięki temu, że ma połamane żebra oraz zwichniętą kostkę). „Nie ma mowy, żebym uciekł w jakikolwiek sposób, on się aż tak nie rozproszy", pomyślał prezydent. Zawsze wszak pozostawała inna opcja. Opuścił lekko żuchwę, wsunął język między zęby.  
     Dłoń wojskowego zatrzymała mu podbródek.  
     — Sprytnie, bardzo sprytnie — syknął mężczyzna — ale mówiłem ci, byś nie próbował samobójstwa, prawda? — głos dziwnie złagodniał przy następnych słowach. — Ta cała gadanina była zasłoną dymną, prowokacją, tak? – mój manipulujący, bezwzględny, jadowity książę. Powinienem być chyba dumny.  
     Shinra wzruszył ramionami, po czym spróbował zyskać trochę czasu, sprowadzić rozmowę na tory nieważnej anegdoty, ewentualnie, w najlepszym razie, wrócić do poprzedniego stanu, który z perspektywy kilku minut był już gotów oceniać jako całkiem wygodny status quo:  
     — Zmarnowałeś własne zaklęcie — rzucił kpiąco.  
     Żołnierzowi nie drgnął tym razem ani jeden muskuł, złość musiała minąć na dobre.  
     — Powiem nowe. Wylecz. — Znów mdłe, nieprzyjemne wrażenie wywołane materią, rany zarastające za szybko. — I już.  
     Wbrew doznaniom fizycznym, magia pomogła rozjaśnić prezydentowi umysł. Uporządkował wiedzę: najemnikowi nie przeszkadzał najwyraźniej fakt, że rozmówca kłamie, manipuluje nim czy nawet wyzywa, tak długo, jak nie musiał traktować słów poważnie. Dostał ataku szału nie dlatego, iż jeniec nazwał go przedmiotem, ale, bo przez sekundę uwierzył w prawdziwość obojętności. Interesujące.  
     — Deszcz ustaje — zauważył tymczasem SOLDIER — nie zdążysz usnąć, szkoda, zaraz będziemy wychodzili. Jesteś w niezłym stanie, przesłuchanie wygodniej odbyć w Mid... Edge'u niż tutaj.  
     Więźnia zmroziło. W młodości widział ludzi „na mękach", czytał książki, oglądał filmy i ilustracje, przeszedł trening odporności na metody interrogacji, stąd też doskonale wiedział, jak bardzo bolesne może być wyciąganie odpowiedzi. W wydaniu Kata Wutai będzie jeszcze gorsze niż to, co podpowiadała wyobraźnia, nie wątpił.  
     — Byłem szczęśliwy — szepnął w próbie, która i jego butnemu ego wydała się rozpaczliwa, ponadto właściwie skazana na niepowodzenie — tamtej zimy. Byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy.  
     Spojrzenie żołnierza zastygło na bardzo długo, nim zaiskrzyło nagle ciepłem, głęboką czułością. Zabrał Rufusowi płowe kosmyki sprzed oczu, przyciągnął go do siebie, przytulając tym razem bez cienia drwiny. Przez chwilę nie robił nic więcej; Shinra czuł tylko we włosach jego oddech oraz długie, smukłe palce.  
     — Ja też — szepnął wreszcie Sephiroth.  
     Po sekundzie milczenia dorzucił:  
     — Zawsze byłem szczęśliwy przy tobie. Mój mały chłopiec. Dbałem o ciebie, prawda? Uczyłem, chroniłem – byłem dla ciebie dobry, prawda? — w jego głosie zabrzmiało coś na kształt zadowolenia czy dumy, podszyte jednak niepewnością. — Mój chłopiec.  
     Blondyn odruchowo przytaknął, chociaż nie sądził, by pytającego obchodziła odpowiedź. Oddychał głęboko, wtulony w drugiego mężczyznę. Wojskowy pachniał zupełnie jak we wspomnieniach: świeża skóra, krew, mdła, trochę chemiczna woń mako; egzotyczny zapach włosów, coś jak surowe mięso, boleśnie ostre przyprawy i narkotyczne, duszące kwiaty – kompozycja zadziwiająco harmonijna, lecz raczej przerażająca niż ładna. Co zresztą nie miało znaczenia, bo prezydent przywykł do niej jeszcze w dzieciństwie, teraz więc znajomy wzór pomógł go trochę uspokoić.  
     Przez moment słyszał bicie obu serc praktycznie równie głośno, potem jego zaczęło cichnąć, aż wreszcie został tylko miarowy, niezmienny rytm drugiego, pomieszany z dwoma oddechami. Kosmyki delikatnie mierzwione, czoło oparte o obojczyki, cudzy policzek przy uchu, skóra na skórze, bo przecież żołnierz nie nosił koszuli. Ciepło. Ciche mruczenie, nawet nie słowa, po prostu dźwięk. Chwyt tak silny, że jeniec mógłby zupełnie rozluźnić mięśnie i nie upaść. To były bardzo spokojne, pełne bliskości minuty; niemal zasnął, ale też niemal się wzruszył, nie wiedział czemu.  
     — Czego pragniesz? — szepnął wreszcie najemnik, na modłę starej kołysanki, chociaż tylko półśpiewajac. — Daj mi znać, ja ci wszystko mogę dać – przyrzekam. Na nasze matki, na cokolwiek zechcesz.  
     „Czego pragniesz? – ja ci wszystko mogę dać", ni to wyśpiewał, ni to wyszeptał jeszcze parę razy, a później po prostu nucił, okręcając te frazy wokół melodii starej piosenki na wszelkie sposoby, coraz delikatniej. Dłoń we włosach także przesuwała się wolniej, aż wreszcie zastygła, palce drgały tylko leciutko, jakby masując i więzień płynnie przeszedł w sen.  
     Który byłby znacznie spokojniejszy, gdyby nie uchwycone w ostatnim świadomym błysku zdanie.  
     — Tylko mi powiedz, gdzie ona jest.  
       
       
     SOLDIER powinien, wiedział, wziąć śpiące stworzenie na ręce, zanieść do helikoptera, który zabrał Tsengowi, polecieć do miasta i natychmiast zacząć przesłuchanie. Proste. Ewentualnie, z litości, zapytać raz jeszcze, czy nie woli ono mniej bolesnego rozwiązania, ale, w przypadku odpowiedzi negatywnej, nie tracić już więcej czasu, dosyć go zmitrężył.  
     Powtórzył sobie kolejność działania. Enty raz w ciągu ostatniej minuty. Nadal nie wykonał ani jednego ruchu.  
     To było miłe, ciepło oraz ciężar tuż obok, regularne oddechy. Nie zamierzał zabijać chłopca, tylko wydostać odpowiedzi – da mu potem naprawdę wszystko, świat chyba wynagradza kilka godzin niewygody, cierpienia nawet. Tak przynajmniej mówiono jemu. Wielkość, sława, spełniony obowiązek, posłuszeństwo – radość w oczach Gasta, duma innych dorosłych, zadowolenie przełożonego, „jesteśmy z ciebie zadowoleni", które zastąpiło „jestem z ciebie dumny" – dosyć. Rufus powinien być szczęśliwy, ma być szczęśliwy. Jeśli nie, dni bólu powinny stanowić karę za ewidentne rozpuszczenie, czyściec usuwający słabość.  
     Wychowywał Shinrę, w pewien sposób, stanowił jedną z istotniejszych części kształtującego ich obu środowiska. Jeżeli prezydent odrzuci władzę – jak mógłby odrzucić władzę, skoro zawsze ich uczono, skoro sam zawsze mu powtarzał – jeśli znajdzie coś ważniejszego, co w takim razie z wyborem Sephirotha? Miałby niby być... błędny?  
     To jednak było miłe, naprawdę miłe, sekunda, w której ze wzroku jeńca zniknęła nieufność i coś w wojskowym ostrzegało szeptem, że jeśli przesadzi, to nigdy więcej tego widoku nie zobaczy. Odtrącił myśl. „Przesadzić" oznaczałoby niepotrzebne okrucieństwo, a przecież wojskowy, choćby nawet demon, nie zamierzał, nie sądził, by umiał, wykazać się niepotrzebnym okrucieństwem. Niepotrzebnym: obaj byli przecież uczeni racjonalnej bezwzględności, czemu tamten miałby nie zrozumieć?  
     „Jeśli się mylisz", syknęło w głębinach jego charakteru – ale to nieważne, odtrącił jeszcze spieszniej, wyraźniej: nie mylił się, nie mógł, nigdy.  
     Westchnął, odetchnął głęboko zapachem blond włosów i strząsnął z siebie resztki wahania. Zabrał więźnia, przeszedł przez zrujnowaną fabrykę, ułożył go wygodnie w fotelu pasażera śmigłowca, wrócił po rzeczy, używszy usypiającej materii, by mieć pewność, że mężczyzna nie ucieknie w międzyczasie. Włączył ogrzewanie, okrył mężczyznę kocem znalezionym w schowku – cały czas wyraźnie pamiętał widok sinych warg u schwytanego, ukłucie lęku, wcześniejszy gniew. Gdy startował, zaczynało świtać.  
       
       
     Mimo wyczerpania, Rufus obudził się szybko, jeszcze w trakcie lotu. W pierwszej chwili był trochę skonfundowany, jak zwykle po użyciu materii – rzeczywistość powoli przenikała do snu czy może sen pomału wypłukiwało z rzeczywistości. Promienie na twarzy, miękkie okrycia. Ciepło. Hałas silnika mógł budzić zaniepokojenie, jednak podświadomość Shinry rozpoznawała firmowy pojazd, więc nie od razu poczuł strach. Dłoń przemknęła mu po włosach i twarzy, delikatnie, uważnie, prawie ostrożnie; odruchowo podążył za nią, obracając głowę.  
     Srebrne pasma, rozświetlone porannym słońcem tak bardzo, że patrzenie na nie, jak na śnieg, bolało, kradło wzrok. Albo oddech, jak w przypadku prezydenta, który uświadomił sobie sytuację. Turki nie żyły. Został złapany. Wiózł go na tortury człowiek dawniej uwielbiany, zaufany, nawet teraz w pewien pokrętny sposób miły, co tylko pogarszało sprawę.  
     — Naprawdę nie chcesz współpracować? Czy to tylko dziecięce fumy, popisy pokonanego chłopczyka? — spytał Sephiroth, nie odrywając wzroku od horyzontu.  
     — Nie powiem, gdzie ona jest — blondyn także wolał wyglądać przez okno.  
     Najemnik westchnął ciężko, teatralnie.  
     — Preferujesz negocjowanie kontraktu? Co pragniesz dostać w zamian za informację? Mogę ci zaproponować całą Planetę razem z władzą nad życiem pozagrobowym.  
     — Planetę z Lifestreamem? — chłopiec wybuchnął gwałtownym, acz cichym śmiechem. — Miałem rację, jesteś taki sam jak mój ojciec.  
     — Ja znam potęgę Lifestreamu, nie będę jej marnował na byle elektrownie. Ani nie przegram — zauważył wojskowy, kompletnie obojętnie.  
     — Tak, pewnie tak — przyznał polityk. — Oczywiście, że tak. Przecież nic cię nie odwiedzie od celu, prawda? — zakończył ironicznie.  
     Sarkazmem zarobił sobie na uwagę. SOLDIER spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
     — Z pewnością nie mój... dyskomfort albo sprzeciw — rozwinął biznesmen.  
     — Nie chcę twojego dyskomfortu.  
     — Nie na tyle, by przestać. Twoje „niechcenie" nic nie znaczy.  
     — Nie nic, tylko mniej. Mój książę... — Żołnierz znowu wyciągnął rękę, lecz nie nalegał, gdy tamten ją odtrącił. — Zawsze musi istnieć jakaś hierarchia, a nie ma nic istotniejszego od świata. To logiczne.  
     Racjonalność. Matematyka. Rufus przyglądał się niebu i zastanawiał, dlaczego właściwie coś w nim protestuje przeciwko ostatniemu stwierdzeniu, rzeczywiście logicznemu. Co może być więcej warte niż móc schwycić cały ten błękit, wszystko pod nim, posiadać te drzewa, łąki, od najdrobniejszej trawki po wielkie stepy, od najmniejszej kropelki pary, osiadającej na szybie, po chmury tuż za nią? Co innego może zaspokoić ten głód, popychający do działania, nie pozwalający usnąć, tęsknotę za czymś... za czymś – za czymś nieokreślonym, ale najważniejszym – jeśli nie zdobycie świata, w jego materialnej oraz bardziej metafizycznej formie? Jeśli nie władza nad życiem, śmiercią, prawami, które wiążą istnienie, jeśli nie możliwość zamiany ich na lepsze, takie, z których zostaną usunięte wszelkie irracjonalne, niewyjaśnialne, niemożliwe do zaspokojenia pragnienia...  
     To było to, czego pragnął jego ojciec, razem z nim cała kompania. Sephiroth. Kolejni zbuntowani SOLDIERzy. Nawet Strife, nawet Hojo. „Czy to naprawdę jest chciwość, jak mówią księgi? Czy to naprawdę jest tak wiele, za dużo, chcieć tylko tyle?", spytał sam siebie Shinra „Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że popełniamy błąd, myśląc w ten sposób, że Planeta nijak nas do tego nie przybliży – do czego, tak właściwie niby?". Naiwniejsza, zwykle milcząca część umysłu bąknęła „do szczęścia" – prezydent odruchowo wyśmiał sformułowanie, potem zaś coś go tknęło, zaczął ją obracać na wszystkie strony, by wreszcie odnaleźć – nie rozwiązanie, skądże, odpowiednią, w miarę prawdziwą ripostę.  
     — Oddałbym całą Planetę, z Lifestreamem i przyległościami, za te trzy dni tamtej zimy.  
     Najemnik sprawiał wrażenie nieco zaskoczonego słowami po tak długiej, kilkuminutowej ciszy, odpowiedział jednak błyskawicznie:  
     — Nic, nawet władza nad Lifestreamem, nie może cofnąć czasu. Inaczej rzecz ujmując, nikt, nawet bóstwo, nie może cofnąć czasu. Jak sam wiesz, składa się tylko najlepsze możliwe propozycje — głos tak starannie wyzuty ze wszelkich emocji, że nawet jak na Srebrnego Demona niezwykły, co przykuło uwagę blondyna.  
     Odwróciwszy spojrzenie od okna, dostrzegł kłykcie, zaciśnięte na sterach, pobielałe od nacisku przez sekundę czy dwie, nim uchwyt rozluźniono, bardzo kontrolowanie. Twarz była pusta – nie jak maska, maska ma wyrażać, tutaj wszystkie mięśnie ułożono tak, by przypominały na przykład piach przydrożny, coś całkiem obojętnego, nic-nie-znaczącego. Widok trochę straszny, trochę smutny – chłopiec poczuł maleńki wyrzut sumienia.  
     — Ale możemy przeżyć nowe dni, prawda? Tak samo dobre — wyjąkał, sam zdając sobie sprawę, że właśnie wypowiada – on, uczeń najlepszych retorów, sam podobno wybitny mówca – straszliwy banał.  
     O dziwo, komunał podział, chociaż odrobinę. Wargi wojskowego drgnęły jakby próbowały uśmiechu.  
     — Właśnie tego pragnę, mój książę. Podasz mi dane, zdobędę świat, a potem stworzę ci najpiękniejsze chwile, bez lęku, bez bólu, bez niespełnionych życzeń – przecież obiecałem, prawda?  
     — Nie potrzebujesz jej do tego. — Polityk, zdumiony, usłyszał cień desperacji we własnym głosie. — Nie potrzebujesz Jenovy. Nie potrzebujesz przemieniać świata w teatrzyk lalek, twoich lalek. Nie potrzebujesz zostawać bogiem, Sephiroth, nie potrzebujesz nic zdobywać ani zmieniać. Powiedziałeś, że byłeś szczęśliwy tamtej zimy – nie potrzebowaliśmy do tego ani Lifestreamu, ani bóstwa, ani władania Planetą, one nam nic nie dadzą, jeśli, jeśli, jeśli... — zacukał się.  
     Co miał powiedzieć? „Jeśli będą najważniejsze?", za bardzo przypomina tanią słowną igraszkę. „Jeśli będą ważniejsze ode mnie i od ciebie, od tego, co mieliśmy przez te kilka dni czy kiedy indziej?", zbyt egocentryczne. „Jeśli będą ważniejsze od uczuć, od szczęścia, od tej mitycznej łagodności, której przebłyski pozwalają przetrwać egzystencję, kolorowe światełka w witrażach?", patetyczne jak licho.  
     — Możemy być szczęśliwi tak po prostu, normalnie pracując, knując intrygi, sięgając po władzę ludzkimi metodami – jak dawniej — zakończył ze sztuczną lekkością. — Naprawdę możemy, Sephiroth. Jako ludzie. Tak po prostu. Wszyscy będą wtedy zadowoleni, twoja matka będzie bezpieczna gdzieś w ukryciu, świat będzie toczył po staremu, my będziemy spiskowali w walce o pozycje albo zrezygnujemy z tej całej polityki i zaczniemy przejadać majątek mojego ojca. Będziemy szczęśliwymi ludźmi, Sephiroth. Możemy być.  
     SOLDIER przez moment wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego, oderwanego od otaczającej rzeczywistości, jakby coś sobie przypominał, czegoś szukał, próbował. Potem powoli pokręcił głową, położył rękę na dłoni swojego więźnia, zacisnął lekko palce, trzymał tak parę sekund, nim wreszcie stwierdził, ze smutkiem tak wyczerpanym, zrezygnowanym i stłumionym, że aż brzmiał prawdziwie:  
     — Mój chłopiec, mój mały chłopiec ciągle pragnie powrotu. Byłbym szczęśliwy, mogąc ci go podarować. Tak, wtedy byłbym szczęśliwy. Ale czas naprawdę nie może zostać zawrócony. To, czego dowiedziałem się w Nibelheim czy Lifestreamie nie może zostać wymazane. To, co mi zrobiono, nie zostanie odczynione, tak samo, jak to, co zrobiłem ja. Nie mogę zapomnieć wiedzy, którą już zdobyłem, Rufus. Uświadomiłem sobie wiele rzeczy w trakcie tamtej misji – niewiedza bywa błogosławieństwem, lecz już do niej nie wrócę. Nic mniejszego od świata nie będzie wystarczającą odpłatą.  
     — Świat też nie — zauważył Shinra, sam nie wiedząc, skąd bierze spokój. — Świat cię nie ukoi. Posiadanie w teraźniejszości nigdy nie koi niczego z wczoraj.  
     — Możesz mieć rację, nadal jednak pozostaje najlepszym możliwym rozwiązaniem. Byłem do ciebie bardzo przywiązany. — Tamten zmienił temat. — Byłem przywiązany do niewielu osób. To jest dla mnie... cenne, pamiętać przywiązanie, nadal, mimo tylu śmierci, mimo czasu. Jeżeli zmusisz mnie, bym cię torturował, zrobię to, bo, niezależnie od twoich gładkich słów, nikomu nie pozwolę zabrać mi mojej własności, mojego wyrównania — w jego głosie pojawiła się znowu obłąkana pewność, nacisk. — Ale zaraz potem zajmę się twoim wyrównaniem, twoją rachunkiem i do czegokolwiek mnie zmusisz, oddam z nawiązką. Nie oferowałbym ci interesu, który ostatecznie by się nie opłacił, nigdy. Nie tobie.  
     „Jak ojciec", uświadomił sobie kolejny raz prezydent „wszyscy musimy być jak ojciec". Wolną ręką zgarnął sobie grzywkę z oczu, zauważając jedynie z gorzką rezygnacją:  
     — W takim razie torturuj mnie, proszę bardzo, skoro uważasz, że można kogoś skazywać na cierpienie dla jego dobra. Skoro jesteś pewny, że mi się to opłaci. Tylko nie wmawiaj, że to mój wybór, SOLDIERze pierwszej klasy – to ty sobie wyliczyłeś, ustaliłeś hierarchię wartości i podjąłeś decyzję.  
     — Mogę się zgodzić, jeżeli tak ci będzie łatwiej. Negocjacje polegają na ustępstwach.  
     — Nie negocjuję, Sephiroth. Po prostu ci nie powiem. Torturuj mnie. W końcu nie wytrzymam, obaj to wiemy.  
     Wojskowy zmilczał. Dolecieli w ciszy na dach firmowego wieżowca w Edge'u, gdzie czekały już tłumy wyznawców, które Srebrny Demon zdobył w trakcie swego pobytu w zaświatach. Najemnik zdołał wrzucić na siebie płaszcz przed wyjściem, blondyn już wcześniej założył spodnie, marynarkę, koszulę. Ludzie wiwatowali, biznesmenowi razem z przeraźliwym, zwierzęcym niemal lękiem wróciły mdłości, chociaż tamten osłonił go troskliwie przed gniewnymi spojrzeniami, zaraz rozkazał zabrać do sypialni, by odpoczął.  
     W ciągu następnych kilkunastu godzin polityk prawie zwariował w tym dużym, wygodnym apartamencie, pełnym kwiatów, miękkich tkanin, dyskretnych, ciepłych świateł. Każdy dźwięk brał za kroki oprawców – którzy okazywali się służącymi z ubraniami na zmianę – brzdęki za narzędzia przesłuchań – które okazywały się naczyniami z kolejnymi wyszukanymi posiłkami. Zapachy, szelesty, we wszystkim widział zapowiedź przyszłych męczarni – jednak za każdym razem ktoś przychodził jedynie po to, żeby się nim zająć albo zapytać, czego potrzebuje, aż do późnego wieczora.  
     Rufus był gotów uznać te starania za preludium do tortur, tak szargały nerwy. Kiedy wreszcie w drzwiach stanął wojskowy, przebrany w czarny, domowy szlafrok, chłopiec, szykujący się już do snu, poza strachem odczuł rodzaj ulgi – był w miarę przygotowany na ból oraz poniżenie.  
     Nie na to, że tamten podejdzie od tyłu, przyciągnie go do siebie, zacznie całować we włosy, schodząc od czubka głowy w dół, rozpinając kołnierzyk piżamy.  
     — Na uspokojenie. Żebyś dobrze spał tej nocy — wymruczał.  
     Shinra spróbował zdjąć z siebie jego dłonie, naprawdę, nie wiedział, jakim cudem skończył splatając ich palce, kurczowo zaciskając swoje, wbijając paznokcie w białą skórę, odwracając się, by złapać jeden z pocałunków. Może ze strachu, w ostatniej próbie ucieczki, może na fali nostalgii, może desperacko próbując coś zbawić.  
     Sephiroth odpowiedział bez wahania w każdym razie. Delikatnie przycisnął swoje usta do tych prezydenta, pieścił chwilę, nim wślizgnął język głębiej. Masował palce jeńca aż tamten je rozluźnił i zanurzył w srebrnych włosach, pozwalając żołnierzowi wrócić do guzików, potem rozsunąć poły piżamy, położyć siebie na łóżku, powoli.  
     Ściągnął z szyi ręce polityka, zdjął do końca ubranie, całował go po ramionach, obojczykach, skraju szyi, karku, kiedy Rufus, na chwilę przeszedłszy do siebie, odwrócił głowę i spróbował odsunąć SOLDIERa.  
     — Nie bądź zły ani przestraszony, zrobię wszystko, żeby było ci przyjemnie. Nie bój się — wymruczał tamten.  
     Po sekundzie wahania palce Shinry rozprostowały się – zrzucił lekko szlafrok z wojskowego, przyciągnął mężczyznę gwałtownie do siebie, ale ciągle nie patrzył mu w oczy. Pozwolił się głaskać, lizać, całować, pieścić na wszystkie znane sposoby, kierował nawet najemnikiem, z cały czas odwróconą, obojętną twarzą, pustym spojrzeniem utkwionym w ścianę. Było mu przyjemnie, tak, bardzo, umiejętności tamtego były iście diabelskie w każdym aspekcie. Przyjemnie – zepchnął dłonie Sephirotha niżej, pod spodnie, dał pobawić się włosami; przyjemnie – cudzy język wędrujący wewnątrz ud; przyjemnie – przerzucił się na brzuch, paznokcie, zęby, wargi wzdłuż kręgosłupa na sam dół, stawy wygięte wbrew woli; przyjemnie, więc mógł, musiał, przyzwolić, by tamten...  
     — Sądzisz, że mnie oszukasz, Rufus? Wcale tego nie chcesz. Życzę sobie, żebyś spał dobrze, a nie leżał znerwicowany na łóżku — zakpił nagle żołnierz. — Jeżeli wolisz, żebym cię tylko całował cały wieczór, to mi powiedz.  
     Chłopiec zastygł na długo. Potem pomału odwrócił głowę, szukając wzroku SOLDIERa, drżąc lekko.  
     — Przytul mnie. Trzymaj mnie, nie puszczaj, proszę — szepnął.  
       
       
     Prezydent leżał na łóżku, do sypialni wpadało słońce, rozproszone przez zaciągnięte, jasne firanki. U wezgłowia leżało kilkanaście poduszek, jaśków, podparć; kołdra przerzucona pomiędzy nogami, od prawego uda do kolana, na ukos, zwinięta na kształt liny. Wszystko wypełnione puchem chocobo, w jedwabnych obleczeniach. Pachniało świeżymi kwiatami, te z poprzedniego dnia już wyniesiono. Światło śmiesznie rozjarzało niesforne kosmyki przed oczyma mężczyzny.  
     Srebrny Demon siedział obok. Na stoliku nocnym oraz podłodze leżało kilkanaście przyrządów ułatwiających przesłuchania. Shinra, wciąż jeszcze pachnący włosami i skórą najemnika, natychmiast zapomniał o wieczornej czułości, dawnej przyjaźni, wszystkim, co czyniłoby go słabszym.  
     — Znasz zasady, prawda, Rufus? Chodzi mi o jedną informację – jak dostać się do matki — pierwszy odezwał się Sephiroth.  
     — Nie zamierz...  
     Policzek.  
     — Rozumiesz pytanie?  
     — Tak.  
     — Podasz dane, ból się skończy, natychmiast.  
     — Wiem.  
     — Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć.  
     — Wiem.  
     — To będzie trwało wiecznie, jeśli nie powiesz.  
     — Wiem.  
     — To twoja decyzja, twój wybór.  
     — Twój też. Wiem.  
     Wojskowy zawahał się, nim dorzucił:  
     — Wciąż jestem do ciebie przywiązany i zależy mi na tobie.  
     Więzień chciał zachichotać, ale zabrakło mu siły, powtórzył więc tylko cicho, bezbarwnym głosem.  
     — Wiem.  
     SOLDIER odetchnął głęboko, spokojnie.  
     — Czyli zaczynamy.  
     Od paznokci. Klasycznie, chociaż deprawacja sensoryczna byłaby mniej aroganckim, pewniejszym rozwiązaniem – ale, oczywiście, żołnierz nie miał czasu. Podał narkotyki, aczkolwiek raczej w ramach schematu niż wiary w ich błyskawiczne działanie: sam dawniej uczył dziedzica firmy odporności na środki chemiczne.  
     Wyrywanie można znieść. Krzycząc, zaciskając zęby, ale jest możliwość, tyle prezydent wiedział. Trudniej, gdy w to miejsce, pozbawione normalnej ochrony, wbije się gwoździe, powoli, na przestrzał. Przypali papierosem, zapalniczką, materią, potem zmrozi.  
     Shinra wytrzymał, w międzyczasie rejestrując wyłamanie oraz złamanie (niekiedy wielokrotne, czasem otwarte, raczej dla efektu psychicznego, ze względu na krew zaraz używano leczenia) kilku palców, kolan, kostek. To też można było znieść. Trudniej to, co potem Srebrny Demon robił z uszkodzonymi kończynami. Jeszcze gorzej było, kiedy tamten powoli, własnoręcznie miażdżył przesłuchiwanemu stopę.  
     Wszystko, rzecz jasna, z przerwami, po kolei, przeplatając jedne doznania drugimi, by organizm się nie uodpornił (pomiędzy tym wszystkim jeszcze momenty wytchnienia, pytania jak mantra „chcesz, żebyśmy wrócili do tortur? Nie musimy, tylko powiedz, a będzie dobrze, będzie cały czas tak, jak teraz, nie będzie bolało, będziesz mógł zasnąć, dostaniesz pić... Nie musisz tego robić, nie musisz milczeć, już dosyć wytrzymałeś, już dosyć, ojciec byłby z ciebie dumny..."). Później, próbując odtworzyć te kilkadziesiąt godzin, Rufus, poza wycieńczającymi, bolesnymi kuracjami materią, przypominać sobie będzie elektrowstrząsy, bicie – twarz, podeszwy stóp, genitalia – dźwięki o wysokimi natężeniu, krew płynącą z uszu, przypalanie, podtapianie, podwieszanie, magiczne przekleństwa. Przeszli w końcu do piwnic, łóżko nie nadawało się już do niczego i więzień w przypływie endorfinowego cynizmu to skomentował.  
     Pewnie stosowano też inne techniki, ale nie pamiętał, tak samo, jak nie pamiętał, która w końcu zadziałała. Ból, narkotyki w żyłach, zdrowe próby wyparcia traumy przez umysł, przyniosły efekt, wzmocniony jeszcze działaniami najemnika, który, potwierdziwszy prawdziwość danych przekazanych przez torturowanego, nie tylko rzeczywiście natychmiast przerwał, lecz także spróbował w jak największej mierze usunąć „źródłu informacji" wspomnienia ostatnich wydarzeń. „Po co mają cię męczyć?", spytał.  
     Prezydent, jako się rzekło, nie wiedział, po czym ostatecznie „pękł", za to scena samego otwierania pojemnika została mu w głowie, dokładna jak film. Wklepanie kodu, podniesienie pokrywy, wyjęcie Jenovy, błysk szaleństwa w oczach Srebrnego Demona, szept „Matko", jasność Zjednoczenia, wyznawcy padający na twarze – sam czuł tylko gorycz klęski i wściekłość, że nie wytrzymał chociaż chwili dłużej. Znieruchomienie świata.  
     Ale SOLDIER błyskawicznie podszedł do przesłuchiwanego. Shinra mógł przywołać zapach, smak nawet materii, takie jej ilości przepłynęły mu przez ciało. Zaklęcia tak silne, że nie uwierzyłby, gdyby sam nie doświadczył. Tamten mówił do niego: „Już dobrze, już nikt cię nie skrzywdzi, jestem przy tobie, już nic więcej, już nigdy więcej nikomu nie pozwolę – wytrzymaj, mój chłopiec, mój grzeczny, dzielny chłopiec", inne uspokajające bzdury. Blondyn chichotał histerycznie, na tyle, na ile można ze zdartym, pełnym krwi gardłem. Ktoś z oprawców prychnął coś na temat zachowania jeńca, coś negatywnego pewnie, bo wojskowy zabił kpiącego, ruchem ręki niosącym powolne, męczące zaklęcie, sycząc „Nie wytrzymałbyś nawet jednej godziny, a on zniósł dni".  
     Oczywiście, do bólu ironicznym był fakt, że więzień przypominał sobie to wszystko zwykle wtedy, gdy leżał tuż obok Sephirotha, zaplątany w jedwabie, złotogłowia oraz srebrne włosy, mocno trzymany. Albo słuchając zapewnień o uwielbieniu, miłości, bezpieczeństwie, z ust tysięcy wyznawców, ale także ich zimnego bóstwa – może zresztą już nie „ich", a prawdziwego, Rufus nie był pewny, czy żołnierz przejął Lifestream, czy tylko władzę nad życiem doczesnym Gai. Albo żądając i otrzymując, czasem zupełnie niepotrzebne, absurdalne wręcz rzeczy, o które prosił po trosze z lęku, po trosze w ramach próby sił: kobiety, mężczyzn, pocałunki, czyjeś śmierci, czyjeś życia, ogrody, pałace, świątynie. Albo marudząc o ukojenie, które uważał za fałszywe.  
     Prezydent – dawny prezydent – nie miał złudzeń. Tak, świat to niewątpliwie dość duża klatka, a pozycja „umiłowanego" jest całkiem ładnym określeniem niewolnika nad niewolnikami, lecz w niczym nie zmieniało to istoty sprawy. Klatka pozostaje klatką, niewolnik niewolnikiem i Shinra mimowolnie wspominał przesłuchania, geostigmę, wszystko to za każdym razem, gdy żołnierz zasypywał go czułościami, dyskutował, bawił – zwykle wieczorami. Pan Świata wolał w nocy być przy swoim cenny więźniu.  
     Bał się, nie wiedząc o tym, jego śmierci, złości albo żalu, poza tym lubił patrzeć, jak mężczyzna śpi, obserwować trzepot rzęs o policzki, spokojny oddech. Przypominały mu przeszłość, a po pobycie w Lifestreamie naprawdę niesamowicie cenił pamięć; abstrahując już od rzeczywistego przywiązania, jakie miał dla tych kilku poznanych w młodości ludzi oraz pobłażliwości dla dziecka. które poniekąd wychował.  
     Nadal nie mógł cofnąć czasu, wiedział też, że jego książę nigdy całkiem nie zapomniał, a świat z jakiegoś powodu nie okazywał wystarczająco dobrą odpłatą – ale to nieważne, prawda? Świat pozostaje światem, władza władzą.  
    


End file.
